


A Dangerous Game

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Outside Looking In [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Dangerous Game

Of course, Harrison got sick the week before the wedding. That meant more laundry, late nights, and the risk of everyone else getting it. He was clinging to Dean, refusing to let Sam take him, and rarely letting you. The first time Sam tried to take him to give Dean a break, Harrison hugged Dean’s neck and nearly threw a tantrum.

You were worried about him being sick at the wedding. Not because of everything you’d put into it, but because that would mean he’d been sick way too long, and you hated that.

Thankfully, he seemed to be fine come the end of that week. The wedding was the following Saturday, and gave him plenty of time to get back to his perky self. He was back to enjoying his time with Sam, being your little man, and the life of the house.

Sam had hit it off with Molly, and was staying with her now and then. You were so happy for him. A small part of you hurt at times, because being hunters had complicated so much. It made your lives so much more than just apple pie, and you’d have to explain a lot to Harrison when he was older.

* * *

When the doors opened, Dean’s face lit up. He’d been waiting for this day since he got down on one knee. As each part of the bridal party made their way up, his heart sped up. He had no idea what type of dress you’d chosen.

And then he saw you. His eyes watered as you moved towards him, your dress simple, and gorgeous. It had long lace sleeves, off the shoulder, and was princess cut, flowing from right under your breast. You looked like a princess yourself.

Your hand was placed in his as you stood across from him at the alter, your eyes locked on his.

* * *

At the reception, you laughed and teared up through people’s speeches, loving how Sam teased Dean lovingly. You wished that John would have been there, he would have loved to see the boys get to experience this. No hunting, just life. 

You surprised everyone by standing up yourself after the others hand finished. Looking out over the small gathering of family and friends, you smiled. “First off, thank you all for being here. It warms my heart to have such amazing people in our lives.” You swallowed. “But, that’s not what I’m standing up here rambling about…” There was a light chuckle. “This is also news to my new husband, actually. He has no idea what the hell I’m talking about!” Eyes went to Dean, who looked like a deer in headlights. Turning to the side, you placed your hands on your tiny bump, holding the dress to it. “He’s gonna be a daddy again.” Your rounded stomach could easily still pass as just a bit of chub, which was why he hadn’t thought anything of it. He was facing your stomach and put his hand on it, a huge grin on his face. You looked down at him and a flash went off, letting you know the photographer had caught such a loving moment.

Dean pulled you down into a loving kiss as everyone cheered. Your arms were around his neck as you sat in your chair, smiling against his lips. “Holy shit, baby.” He finally breathed, making you laugh. “When did you find out? How far along are you?”

Hearing him get so excited made you fall in love with him even more. “I found out about three weeks ago.” You admitted, blushing. “It was why I didn’t drink at any of our little get togethers.” He nodded, thinking back to the rehearsal dinner, having Molly over for dinner, and a couple other things. “I’m about 4 months…” His eyebrows went up. “Yeah, I know.” You bit your lip.

“Fuck, I’m gonna have another kid.” He looked down at your stomach.

* * *

Sam’s heart clenched. He was happy for the both of you, but that didn’t stop the pain. He never got that with you. He never got the announcement, the excitement, or anything that would be coming up. His jaw clenched and he walked out, wanting a moment to breath. His eyes watered as he ran his hand through his hair.

Sure, he’d be around to help with your newborn, but that wasn’t even close to the same. Dean would have two kids, two calling him daddy, two looking to him when they were scared or sick, and he was watching from the sidelines.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, that was when he decided to go back to hunting full time. He needed to feel like he had a purpose. He needed to feel useful.

* * *

It had been two months since Sam had told you his choice, and you’d tore him a new one. You were angry with him for being so selfish, told him that you didn’t want to get a call one day that you were dead somewhere, or worse- no call at all. He admitted that he felt guilty, but it was something that he had to do.

He’d come and gone a few times, always staying for a weekend. Harrison lit up whenever he saw him, and had been the one to let him know he was having a sister. He’d pointed to your belly and yelled ‘sissy!’. Sam smiled, but it just barely reached his eyes.

Walking downstairs one morning, you were surprised to see Sam sitting at your table. “When’d you get in?” You asked, pulling your hair up.

“About two.” He shrugged. “Just came to get Dean.”

You stopped pouring yourself some juice and looked at him. “What do you need Dean for?”

He sighed. “Came across a case, it’s not extremely hard, but it’ll go a lot safer, and quicker with both of us.”

“Sam, Dean hasn’t hunted since before Harrison was born.” You explained as a sleepy looking Dean came down. “I doubt he’d be much help.”

Sam looked between the two of you. “Um…” He felt like he was in an awkward spot now. More than usual. “I’m gonna let you tell her.”

You put the jug of juice and your cup down before crossing your arms over your chest. “Tell me what?” You looked between the two. “Harrison will be up at any time, and I swear that if you haven’t told me by then, you will both seriously regret it.”

“I’ve been hunting again.” He admitted, making you stare at him in shock.


End file.
